ownagepranksfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Asian Restaurant Broccoli Prank
Angry Asian Restaurant Broccoli Prank 'is an Ownage Pranks video uploaded on April 23, 2017. Sypnosis Buk calls up a poorly-rated Chinese restaurant to ask them if he can borrow some broccoli - because he ran out this morning. It seems like this guy isn't really willing to share, despite Buk's best efforts. Transcript Call 1 Owner: Hello? Buk: Duh hello?? Owner: Yeah. Buk: I'm BAAAAACK. Owner: HAH?! Buk: Y- Yeah- Ha Hello! This issa BUK LULU calling from the Mongey CHILESE RESTAURANT uhh, next door? Owner: Where next door? Buk: I- I working VERY CROSE TO YOU, I have a ONE PROBRAM, I want to ask you if you can help me with dat one? Owner: wha you nee? Buk: I- I run out of duh BROCCOLI youlo? I have a no BROCCORI and everybody want to ORDUH DUH FOOD you know like- like DUH BEEF AND THE BROCCORI ALL DUH CHILESE FOOD AND THE BROCCORI BUT I HAVE A NO BROCCORI, you understand? Owner: No no, we don't have broccoli. Buk: I KNOW. But you have some for me, look. Can I borrow just TWO POUNDEY? Owner: Hmm?! No no, I need it. Buk: I- I- I- I- I... BUT I PAY YOU DUH MONEY, youlo? I come just get a coup- Owner: No, no. I know! I know yeah listen, I can't because for I need to use it. Sorry- Okay? Buk: OHHHHHHHHH. BUH HUH. BUT OKAY, but can I like a JUST A SMALL LIKE-A... Owner: '*hangs up* Buk: HELLO?! Ownage: *laughs* Call 2 Owner: Hello? Buk: Uh yeah, herro. What happen? Duh telephone- it- it crosing youlo? Owner: NO! I TOLD YOU, LISTEN, I CAN'T SELL FOR YOU, I NEED THE BROCCOLI. Buk: I KNOW OKAY, WUH- WUTABOUTA BUK CHOY? You have- YOU HAVE SOME BUK CHOY? Owner: NO. NOTHING Duh dere issa no company- company no bring it. Buk: OHHHHHHH... Owner: Where you go- they are buy the store. Buk: Kay, but- wha- wuh- WHAT IF I PAY YOU- Owner: *hangs up* Buk: HELLO?!?! Ownage: *laughs* Call 3 Owner: Hello? Buk: Uhh, RrrISTEN YOU STINGEY LITTLE SHIT. Can I just have-a ONE BUCKET PREASE ''of duh BROCCORI JUST TO BORROW IT YOULO? MY BUSIRESS IS GOING DOWNHILL youlo? I have to make DUH FOOD. Owner: NO! I TOLD YOU SIR! Buk: I KNOW BUT- Owner: I TOLD YOU I CAN'T GIVE YOU LESS- SUN LEE. Buk: JUST A ONE OKAY?! Owner: I AM MOBILITY. Buk: JUST ONE PIECE. Owner: Ehh crazy...'*hangs up*''' Buk: I'M CRAY?! LAM YE MUDAFUCKING GUY. Ownage: *laughs* Call 4 Owner: Hello? Buk: HERRO?! PREASE OKAY?! I just- I want to be REASONABLE, I will help you. NEXT TIME YOU NEED HELP I WILL HELP YOU, Okay? What do you tink about that? Owner: NO. I, CAN'T, I CAN'T GIVE YEW. Buk: BUT ROOK. You're not being REASONABLE, you're being VERY MEAN TO ME, okay? YOU HURTA MY FEERING. You understand? YOU HURTA MY FEEEEEERING, youlo? Owner: ...*hangs up* Buk: Mudafucking bullshit! Call 5 Owner: YES SIR? Buk: MY BUSIRESS IS SUFFERING, OKAY? YOU CAN'T HELP YOUR FELLOW CHILESE FAMIRY?! NOBODY WANT TO BUY MY FOOD, I NEED TO GET SOME BROCCORI, you understand? Owner: HEY. YOU CALL ME AGAIN?! I CALL POLICE, OKAY?! Buk: I'M GONNA COME- Owner: I DON'T WANNA HELP YOU, OKAY?! Buk: I'M GONNA COME THERE TONIGHT, I'M GONNA STEAL YOUR CHOY SUM, YOUR BAMBOO SHOOT, YOUR RONG BEAN. Owner: *hangs up* Buk: MUDA FUCKA. Call 6 Owner: Hello? Buk: Yeah, can I talk to duh manager prease? Owner: YEAH, I'se MANAGER. What happen? Buk: NO. But there's no- Owner: I- I TOLD YOU ISSA NO- DON'T CALL- OKAY?! Buk: No, buta there has to be SOMEBODY ELSE, YOU ARE s- TOO SUHTUHPID FOR DIS, youlo? LAM YE MUDAFUCKING BULLSHIT. Owner: WHAT YOU MEAN WORK WITH YOU?! FACKING ???? *hangs up* Buk: Uhh YOU KNOW-... WHAT DO YOU SAY?! Ownage: *laughs* 'I'm so dead... Call 7 Owner: YES SIR?! CRAZY YEAH?! Buk: ROOK. CAN YOU JUST APOLOGIZE TO ME MAN?! FOR BEING SO RUDE?! I TRY- I SPEND- Owner: WHAT?! I TOLD YOU Buk: MUDA FUCKA. MUDA, FUC KA Owner: FUCK ON A- FUCKA YOU, FUCK Buk: YOU SUCKA MY COCK TODAY Owner: ARE YOU CRAZY?! HUH?! FUCK Buk: YOU CRAZY, YOU DON'T WANT THE BEEF AND THE BROCCORI?! Owner: '*hangs up* Buk: FUCKING BULLSHIT Ownage: *laughs* Call 8 Owner: *BOOP* Russell: Yeah, I wanted to come in today, with a party OF EIGHT. Uhm... Do you guys have space there today? Owner: Eight people? Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Russell: Okay, great. Uhh I actually- I ju- I just went to a Chinese place down the street, I was tryna make an order but we had to, like, get up because I guess they don't have the right ingredients? We wanted to get some like- Beef and Broccoli dishes, some orange chicken, but, mainly I guess the beef and broccoli dish, are you guys- Do you guys have that dish there? Owner: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're gonna place it in a BIG one. It's in a- any- for a couple- thirty people, or fourty people is fine. Russell: Oh wow! So you- you have enough BROCCOLI for fourty people? (In background) Hey guys -guys... We could go to this place. They- They got- They got it, I think, beef and broccoli Owner: Do you- Do you know my adress? Buk: (In background) WAIT A MINUTE. You- YOU TALKING TO MY- (On phone) HAH- HELLO?! Ehh YOU TRY TO STEAL MY BUSIRESS. You- SAM BOO DEE WANT TO COME TO- FROM MY PLACE TO YOUR PLACE?! Russell: (In background) H- Hold on, let me back- Owner: Uwa? Buk: Ehh, H- HOW CAN YOU- You tell me you don't have-a broccoli, right? Owner: Wait, one moment- I NEED USING THE BROCCOLI I CAN'T SELL YOU. Buk: YOU LIED TO ME Owner: Yeah, I TOLD YOU Buk: You know, you can't- JUST GIVE A RITTLE BIT, you know? Owner: *hangs up* Buk: JUST A RITTLE BIT, JUST A SMALL PIECE, youlo?... HALLO?! Ownage: *laughs* Category:Videos Category:2017 videos